


Bts drabbles!!

by Ynkkhaven



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe sex, Min Yoongi Is Whipped, Mostly Yoonkook, Original Female Characters - Freeform, So is Jeon Jungkook, There will be straight ships and gay ships, and namjin and vmin maybe, and so much fighting, anyway ill keep adding on as i go!!, but mostly gay, depression yada yada all that disgusting shit we didnt sign up for, i live for angst, maybe not, sick jungkook!, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynkkhaven/pseuds/Ynkkhaven
Summary: Stuff I wrote for bts that i never finished or whatever
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Min YOONGI/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Jungkook and female oc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meets the women of his dreams, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is new!!!! I have so much drabbles and stuff so im gonna post them here

Erina parked her car on the side, looking at sunji and kissing her head lightly, her 5 year old was full of life even when she was sleeping

She looked at the motel they were staying at, it worked till they could move in a house or so, she called the service to help her take her bags and carried sunji to their room rubbing her back lightly 

She laid the kid on bed and covered her, putting the bags down, she left the room to go to the lobby, grabbing a coffee and sitting down on one of the couches and drinking it while a million things went through her head

She looked around, spotting a pale guy across the room, with hair that has seen better days as well, smoking with a cup of something related to what she was having 

It seemed he noticed she was staring at him, because when he looked up there was no one else than her, he chuckled and waved at her

She immediately blushed at being caught, she gave a tiny wave back and smiled lightly, to her embarrassment he had got up and sat in the couch in front of her

“ well hello to you too stranger whos awake at 2 am staring at me, am i that handsome?” Why was she surprised she didnt know, but he was actually prettier upclose, and his voice.. was nice even though it was rough

She chuckled and mumbled a sorry, “ nah its alright, i get stares all the time, i dont look specifically well that people wont look “ he shrugged, and he was right, he looked like he wasnt well, it made her want to ask but it was none of her business 

“ sorry! I didnt really mean it like that! I was just looking around and-“

Jungkook chuckled and cut her off “ its fine, dont worry, i get you” she nodded at him slowly, he finished his coffee 

“ weird how youre here, this place isnt really that famous, going on a roadtrip or something?” He asked, he seemed like he knows this place

Erina shook her head “ not really.. we’re gonna get settled in, staying here till we find a house for us, me and my daughter..” jungkook nodded at her “ I recommend the houses on the east side of city, close to everything and look well, but they might be a bit expensive if you get them furnished, so get them empty and fill em up” he smiled and it warmed her heart to hear something nice from a stranger after the rough while shes been going through 

She nodded “ thank you, i really need advice, im no really from here” she said and waved her hand around the place, signaling the place

Jungkook nodded “ i can help you too, i stay at room 54, so knock up any time and ill help with everything “ he offered

She nodded and noticed that it was relatively close to her, but a few halls down since her room was 87

He got up after “ i should get going, its late and i have sleep early, or close to early “ he chuckled and grabbed his empty coffee cup, that she just noticed was a papercup while hers was a mug

She chuckled and nodded “ sure, goodnight..?” She stared and realized that she doesnt know his name “ jungkook, im jungkook” jungkook responded “ and im erina..”

Kook smiled and nodded “ goodnight erina, see you around “ he waved and left to his room, when she got up she saw a tiny white bottle on the ground, she took it in her hands and realized it was medicine, maybe it was jungkook’s?.. maybe thats what he meant previously..

She decided to let it go and went to her room, she got in and put the bottle aside to remember to give it to him, must be important if he had it with him

She laid in bed slowly, careful not to wake up sunji from her sleep, she hugged her and covered them well, sunji hugged back in her sleep and got closer “ night mummy..” she mumbled and drifted off to sleep

Erina kissed her head and whispered a goodnight then went to sleep, thinking what could be there for her tomorrow 

In the morning, she got up a bit late with sunji, at 12-ish, which is way past proper breakfast time, but she got up with sunji and grabbed her phone and jungkook’s medicine, hoping to give it to him if they meet 

She went downstairs carrying the sleepy 5 year old in her arms “ mummy.. i want pancakes..” her Japanese seemed a little messy cause she was sleepy, erina nodded “ alright sweetie” She let her down as soon as they reached, and it doesnt surprise her that the place is as empty as it was when she arrived

But what caught her eye is a man in pajamas talking to the workers and doing gestures with his hands, his mouth not stopping for a second, the worker seemed worried though, she let sunji down and looked at jungkook trying to figure out if he was talking about the lost medicine bottle

Jungkook seemed hopeless after the worker didnt show any signs of seeing it, he saw erina and immediately walked over to her “ hey, have you seen a white-“ she immediately cut him off and put the bottle in his face “ this?” She chuckled as his face softened and he grabbed it “ thank you! Ive been looking for it since i woke up “ he sighed

“ you dropped it when you left, i took it to give it back to you” he nodded and smiled “ thanks” erina couldnt reply cause of a sudden tug on her pants “ mummy, whos this man?..” Jungkook looked down and smiled widely 

“This is jungkook, a nice man i met yesterday, jungkook this is my daughter sunji..” jungkook crouched down and waved “ hey sunji.. im jungkookie, or cookie “ he chuckled causing the little kid to giggle “ hi cookie.. i like your name, it really makes me want cookies..” she said, and jungkook smiled “ well, my mum makes really great cookies, ill have her make some for you okay?” He said

Sunji nodded and smiled widely “ okay!” He chuckled and nodded “ okay” , erina smiled widely and kissed sunjis head “ uhm.. do you mind if you stay here with her for a bit while i go grab us breakfast?..” jungkook shook his head at her request “ of course not, me and sunji are friends now right?” He looked at the little girl who nodded immediately with a wide smile

Erina chuckled and nodded “ sure, ill be back in a bit” and with that she left, jungkook took sunji with him and sat on a couch with her “ how old are you sweetie?” Sunji stared at him then stared at her fingers, putting up 5 fingers “ im five!” She smiled widely “ what about you?” She returned the question 

“ hm.. can you add 20 to your five?” She tilted her head while looking at him, the started counting out loud, then smiled widely when she reached 25 “ youre 25 !” Jungkook laughed and nodded, clapping for her “ youre very smart!” He complimented her and she beamed at it, “ thank you hyung!” She was too cute for jungkook to handle, it made him melt, he always had wanted kids, but with his sickness battling him, he had given up on the life he wanted 

Erina came back and put the food on the table, eating and going to feed sunji but jungkook took the plate from her and fed her himself “ so you eat too” he said, erina smiled and mumbled a thank you 

Erina watched as jungkook finished feeding sunji and took his medicine, she took a quick glance of the name and saved it in her memory so she looks it up later “ uhm.. im sorry, but i got to go, i have a hospital appointment “ he got up after, erina shook her head” its okay, be careful, we’ll see you later” she smiled and nodded

Kook smiled “ sure” he kissed sunjis head and waved, “ see you guys around” he left after saying goodbye, and in the following days erina was busy searching for houses like jungkook told her, but then she realized, she hasnt seen jungkook since

When they got back to the hotel, she tucked sunji in bed, she fell asleep quickly so she took it as a sign to let the room be quiet, she left quietly and went to jungkooks room and knocked, she waited to hear any noise of movement, but she heard nothing, she knocked again twice and waited, getting anxious as she did

She was going to knock for a final time but the door opened slowly, and a tired jungkook showed up, looking paler than before and messed up “ hey.. sorry, i was in the kitchen, didnt hear the door”. He smiled lightly, but it showed how tired he was “ are you okay?.. i havent seen you in a few days..” 

He nodded at her question, but gave no explanation, she nodded slowly “ come on in..” he moved a bit, she accepted his invitation and went in, noticing how messy the place is “ sorry the place is a mess..” he rubbed the back of his neck “ dont really let in the maids, ive been sleeping the whole day” he chuckled, but erina didnt find it funny, but concerning, jungkook noticed it “ dont worry about it, im okay” he smiled, and it kinda made her feel better that this smile was better than the one before

She nodded and sat down on the couch, him sitting next to her “ i missed you” she chuckled as she talked, jungkook smiled and laughed “ well, i missed you and the cutie too” he said then asked “ where is she by the way?” 

“ left her to sleep, we’ve been looking for houses all these days, stuck between two of them, but hopefully we’ll move in soon..” she replied and jungkook nodded, “ good luck then, ill come visit soon” he chuckled 

Erina smiled “ Sure, that’ll be nice.." she said, hoping everything will be okay once again


	2. Jungkook x female oc 2

The two days erina spent in the hotel were filled with jungkook taking her and sunji out and showing them around

In those days, erina found out jungkook was rich, really fucking rich, and that he had money to burn, and almost 0.1% went to his medication, thats how much money he had, everytime they went somewhere and erina said something they saw was nice, jungkook would buy it

At the end of their first day, they let sunji go to the game area while they sat close enough for them to see her and she could too

“ thank you for today.. you didnt have to pay for these stuff” erina said and pointed at the bags, jungkook shook his head “ its fine sweetie, i dont mind, i have money to burn “ he shrugged, “ my dad has companies, he sends me money monthly, and i dont really spend them unless for my medications “ he continued and erina nodded, a part of her wishing life was that easy for her

“ and what about you? You dont work yet right? What did you study?” He asked, erina sighed “ i didnt really study..” she admitted, she felt ashamed “ oh? Why not? Youre smart” he asked again, and erina shrugged “ its a long story.. ill tel you later” she wanted to let this topic go in the trash as quick as possible, jungkook nodded and looked away, not wanting to pressure her now, but his curiosity hit the roof

Sunji waved at them and giggled before moving to another game, jungkook waved and blew her a kiss quickly, and that seemed enough to melt erina’s heart, she quickly looked away to hide her loving gaze, she couldnt let him know yet, but how could she not start to like him? Hes a gentlemen, hot, sweet, takes care of both of them as if the ground was gonna tear up and swallow them. It made her heart flutter like never before

They kept talking till sunji came to them tired and exhausted, erina was going to carry her but jungkook did, “ its fine, ill carry her, lets go “ he got up and held her carefully, sunji hugging him and resting her head on his chest, erina smiled widely at the scene in front of her, it made her heart jump so slightly but so loudly that she wouldnt be surprised, she took the bags and got up with them, walking to jungkook’s car

He opened the car and put the bags in the back, erina got in and took sunji in her lap, jungkook went in and started driving to the motel, erina rubbed sunjis back to warm her up, as jungkook stopped in traffic he looked over and noticed “ is she cold?..” he asked and erina nodded “ here” he took off his jacket and gave it to her

“ thank you..” she covered sunji, his cologne smell immediately hit her, and it made her smile uncontrollably, the smell was mixed with faint cigarettes, it upset her that even though he was ill, he was still smoking and hurting himself

He parked in front of the motel, getting out and carefully holding sunji, she groaned lightly and jungkook chuckled “ go back to sleep baby..” he kissed her head and sunji hugged him and went back to sleep

Erina took the bags before jungkook locked the car, going upstairs to their rooms, “ you mind if you stay with me a bit?.. im not gonna sleep now, why not have some company?” Jungkook asked

Erina nodded “ sure, just let me take sunji to the room..” jungkook shook his head at her” its fine, shes glued to me anyway “ he chuckled and led them to his room, letting them in, he sat down slowly and held sunji closer

“ you really like kids dont you?..” erina sat next to him, admiring them both, jungkook hummed “ yeah, always loved kids.. wanted to have kids of my own too, but i dont think that’ll be possible with my sickness..” she felt her heart clench at his reponse, “ if you don’t mind telling me.. what’s your.. condition?..” she didnt know of it was her place to ask

“ heart problems.. had them since i was kid.. im supposed to do a surgery but once i get better, it’ll be risky to do it now, even so the possibility of me staying alive is 30% “ she hated how jungkook sounded so cold while saying that like he was saying something normal, she hated it so much, the person she was growing to love might die, and she cant handle that

“ im sorry about that.. ill help you take care of yourself “ she offered and held his hand, jungkook chuckled lightly and nodded “ sure sweetie.. thank you” she smiled at him for accepting his offer, she rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and brought her closer, she kept looking at him, while his eyes were focused on the little kid sleeping on his chest, looking with such a loving gaze, it made her wish that sungwon was the same, she fell asleep with a heart full of love again


	3. Jungkook and female oc 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is falling in love and erina tells him her story!

.Erina took jungkook and sunji with her to ikea, shopping for furniture for their new house, she felt so happy finally settling away from japan and her bad memories 

She walked over every department and kept looking at everything, careful not to get something overly expensive while jungkook was carrying sunji and eating snacks with her, he kept feeding erina every few minutes, she stopped at a room that she really liked, looking at everything and deciding if she should buy it, it was a bit too expensive for her, jungkook noticed her staring “ do you like this one?” He asked, she nodded then sighed

“ yeah, but its too expensive so i guess i have to settle for something cheaper “ she said, feeling pathetic “ nonsense, ill get it for you” he objected immediately, “ huh? No, jungkook its fine, im gonna find a job soon and ill get it later” she tried to reject but jungkook shook his head and refused to listen “ ive got money to burn, why not help?” He quickly called over a worker before She could tell him that its fine

They managed to go every department with lots of stuff in their cart and the worker never seemed to part away from them cause jungkook was buying everything erina looked interested in, finally at the cashier he took out his credit card and payed, and when erina looked at the price, she felt her heart drop, the number was too big for her to even say it, even the cashier seemed to be surprised but once she realized who the man was, she glanced over at erina and smiled, as if shes telling her shes lucky

Once they were done they went to the court to eat, he took them to get food and ended up paying again even though she tried to, “ thats not what a gentlemen would do” he would keep telling her everytime, and as much as she felt guilty, she was so in love already with him, he helped her with every single thing she had a problem with, helped her with job applications, helped her when she had issues talking with someone she didn’t understand, it was like an angel making up for every bad thing that has happened with her 

They sat down and started eating, jungkook making sure his medication is with him, he emptied his pockets, and erina caught sight of a pack of cigarette and a lighter, it made her so upset that he was still smoking, after he got his medicine he put it on the table and put the rest in his pocket and started eating 

Sunji seemed to finish first “ mummy, can i go play in the playground?..” erina chuckled and nodded, “ sure sweetie, when we’re done we will go” she replied and sunji smiled widely 

Jungkook chuckled at her happiness and kissed her cheek “ youre so cute..” sunji giggled at jungkook’s compliment “ thank you cookie hyung!” 

Jungkook chuckled and mumbled a anytime, once they finished eating they took her to the play area and sat down in the place nearby and got ice cream

“ you dont know how lucky i am to have you help me.. it means a lot..” she smiled widely “ anytime sweetie, you dont have to worry about it” he smiled and kept eating his ice cream “how can i make it up to you?..” she wanted to, she really did, anything to show how much she appreciated it

“ well.. how about you tell me what this is about?.. what happened to you? And why you and sunji are here?” Her smile dropped and she put down her ice cream “ i wont judge, dont worry..” he held her hand and caressed it “ um.. its a really long story..” she started, looking down

“ i wont go away till you finish the very last detail..” he got closer, and she nodded slowly “ uhm.. when i was 16 i was forced to get married, my family was really poor and we were going bankrupt in our company.. so they made me marry a guy from another company, to help out in our company, not even a year later i got pregnant, we had sunji; and she was great.. it was nice and great.. but then..” she sighed and closed her eyes tightly, jungkook kissed her hand to let her know he’s still there, by her side 

“ it started getting messy.. my parents were telling me to use him and steal his money, and he wasnt any better.. we kept fighting a lot, he wouldnt even hold sunji.. he kept drinking and going out, not even hiding the fact that he was cheating.. but i wasn’t surprised, why would he want me anyway?.. “ she bit her lip and covered her face to stop herself from crying, jungkook put his arm around her and rubbed her back “ its okay..” he kissed her cheek lightly 

Erina nodded and continued after a few minutes “ i ignored it, i did for 5 years, i had no choice but to ignore it, because we needed the money, but then it was time for me to go to college.. i wanted to get sunji into daycare till i finish my lectures, but as soon as i talked to him about it, he blew up in my face, telling me i dont have to and that its useless anyway, and that sunji is better home than anywhere else with her mum.. no matter how many times i tried to convince him to go to college, we’d fight.. and it hurt so much..” she bit her lip and closed her eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall 

Jungkook hugged her and rubbed her back, kissing her head and caressing her cheek lightly “ i went to my family later on.. telling them how its almost three years since we’ve been married and nothing is working out, that we fight till the point he hits me and yells at his little kid.. that he doesnt want me to live and have my rights.. but they sided with him, just for more money.. and i was left in the dark for 2 more years.. and when sunji became 5 i decided that this is too much.. my kid isnt gonna end up like me.. i want her to go to kindergarten and school and college.. i dont want her to be a failure like me..” she sobbed quietly in jungkook’s chest, it pained him so much to see her like this, he kisses her head and wiped her tears “ she wont.. she has the best mother ever, she wont..” jungkook comforted her and erina nodded and hugged him tightly 

“ so i just decided to steal money from him.. steal money and leave the country, leave the place for her.. so she doesnt end up messed up like i did.. and i did, and here i am, in korea, trying to get my life together, ran away from my family and my home and my husband.. “ she sighed and wiped her tears 

Jungkook held her hand and kissed it “ youre the strongest person ive ever met.. you are amazing to try and get your kid the life you never had.. im sorry about your family and husband baby.. they dont deserve you, and i assure you youre not a failure okay?..” he stared into her teary red eyes, they seemed puffy, but he didnt care, it was the face of the woman he loved, and it didnt make her any less of her, erina nodded, trying to talk and but not being able to

And jungkook found himself so in love, so in love with her, staring at her red face, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes shining “ youre so pretty when you cry..” before she got a chance to tell him to shut up, he shut her up by a kiss, a quick kiss that seemed to stop the whole world around them, it made both their hearts beat so fast, a few seconds passed and they felt like years

Jungkook pulled away and looked at her “ god i love you..” he smiled widely, she hugged him tightly and kept sobbing in his chest while he kissed her head and smiled widely “ why are you crying now?..” he asked and he heard a muffled “ cause i love you so much..” he chuckled and hugged her tightly “ my little baby.. youre so cute arent you?..” he heard her chuckle lightly and she hit his chest lightly “ im not a baby..” jungkook shook his head and brought her closer “ youre my little baby.. “ he pulled her in for a quick kiss 

She smiled widely “ im going to the bathroom to wash my face..” she got up, jungkook chuckled and nodded watching her walk to the bathroom, he smiled while looking down, but the realization of his situation hit his head like a brick, he sighed and messed his hair, lookin quite distressed while looking at his icecream

When erina came back, she went to him “ jungkookie?.. you okay?..” he looked up and nodded immediately “ yeah, im fine baby, just trying to remember whens my next appointment” she nodded slowly even though she didnt believe him, “ lets go, ill go get sunji” she said and they walked to the play area to get her, she ran to them and hugged them while giggling  
“ did you have fun babe?” Jungkook asked smiling widely “ yes! I climbed the mountain!” She said excitedly and erina clapped and kissed her cheek “ good job baby!” Sunji giggled again and held erinas hand 

Jungkook led them to his car, putting the stuff in the trunk while they got in, he closed it and got in and started driving, sunji laying on her mothers chest tired already from the active day she had, while her mother played with her hair lightly, looking at her adoringly 

When she seemed to fall asleep, jungkook spared a look at them and smiled, this is the family he had always dreamed of, and hes gonna live for them, his hand met erinas half way, she held his hand lightly and smiled widely while looking out the window to hide her flaming face

Jungkook parked and helped erina put the stuff she bought in her own car since shes going to her house tomorrow, erina turned around and looked at him “ youre not coming?..” she gestured to the motel, and he shook his head in response “ im not tired yet, ill stay here for a bit..” she nodded at his reply “ okay.. goodnight” she waved “ night sweetheart..” he kissed her lightly and he couldn’t help but catch the blush spread on her cheeks and the wide smile that seemed glued to her face

She waved and left to her room, jungkook watching her the whole time while leaning on his car, he sighed and took out his cigarette and lighter and started smoking, it didnt take him long to finish it and light up another one, his hand holding his head while thinking and cursing at himself, he let himself relax and think of everything, first he left his house to get treated, only going every few months, staying at a different hotel every while, till he decided to stay at the one hes at since its mostly empty, its between seoul and another city close by which makes it empty

He thought about how he has been refusing his mother and father coming to visit him, feeling like hes worrying them too much by his conditions, he sighed and got his phone out and called his mum, she answered almost immediately “ my boy! Ive missed you!” He chuckled at her “ i missed you too mum.. how are you?..” he answered

“ im great my baby, but you should call more often! You keep worrying me! And what are you doing this late jungkookie? Are you smoking again?!” He couldnt help but laugh at how his mother was so worried, it made him feel like hes a kid again “ im fine mum, dont worry about it okay?.. i just couldnt sleep, thought calling you might help” he sighed and let the cigarette drop and crushed it

“ aw my little boy! Are you doing okay? Hows it going?..” her voice softened immediately and it made him smile remembering the kindness that was in erinas heart for her own daughter too “ im okay, im doing fine, im doing great actually, i think ive met my special someone..” he said softly as he heard his mother gasp “ oh my! Thats great sweetheart! Tell me about her!” He chuckled at her enthusiasm 

“ well.. her name is erina, shes 21, shes really smart and funny.. her daughter is an angel too, they both take care of me, i do too” jungkook could almost see how happy his mother was “ oh that is amazing! I want to see her! We must! Please bring her when you come home next time!” Jungkook chuckled and nodded at his mothers request “ sure mum, ill let her know..” 

Jungkook kept talking with his mum till he hung up, weirdly enough cigarettes never seemed to leave his mouth till the pack 1 qqqwas finished, he never finished a half pack in a night, it was stressing him out about everything that was going on

He ruffled his hair and went up to his room, crashing into bed and going to sleep

He woke up in the middle of the night, his chest hurting uncontrollably, he clutched at his heart, he hurriedly searched for his phone, it fell on the ground due to his frantic movement, he panted as he tried to get it but fell on the ground, trying to breathe and get up but all he could do is groan and hold his chest tightly, he quickly dialed his doctors number, who answered immediately, and by the way jungkook panted he knew it was an urgent situation 

So thats how jungkook was escorted at 3 am to the hospital


	4. Jungkook and female oc 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes to the hospital

.Erina was sure she heard some type of noise at 3 am, like frantic movement and shouting, but she didnt bother to get up, not realizing it was jungkook who was almost dying

Next morning, she got up and went to get breakfast with sunji, but she didnt spot jungkook anywhere, after breakfast she went and knocked on his room, but she got no reply, she tried texted him but same response, nothing, it drove her mad, she tried knocking again 

“Ma’am, the guy who stays in that room isnt here currently, they took him to the hospital at 3 am today” the worker behind erina said, and her eyes widened at that, she turned around and looked at him “ do you know what had happened?..” she asked and hoped it was something normal even though she knew it was not

The worker shrugged and said “ all i know is it’s something related to his heart issues” and erina seemed like she was gonna break, she quickly took sujin and got her dressed and dressed herself up too, taking her stuff and carrying sujin to the car, quickly getting in and driving to the hospital 

As soon as they got in she asked for his room number, and she held sunji carefully as she got closer to the room, she took a deep breathe and went in, and what she saw made her immediately cover her mouth to stop the sobs from breaking the silence in his room, her eyes tearing up uncontrollably 

Jungkook was layin in a hospital bed with wires and machines everywhere, it even scared sunji, she tugged on erinas sleeve “ is koo okay?..” she asked quietly 

Erina nodded “ koo is okay.. hes just sick okay?..” she let her down after that, sunji nodded slowly, erina walked over to jungkook and caressed his cheek lightly and covered her mouth tightly to stop any sobs from coming out, she whimpered quietly and tried to wipe her tears, playing with his hair slowly 

She looked at sunji and opened her hand for her, sunji walked over and held her hand “ see sweetie?.. hes okay, koo is okay..” she tried to comfort he, but she was only comforting herself, sunji nodded “ can i give him a kiss?..” erina nodded at her request and lifted her up, she placed a small soft kiss on his cheek “ get better soon koo..” her Japanese was so delicate and sweet

Erina sat down and pulled sunji in her lap, deciding to wait till he wakes up, many hours later and sunji fell asleep in her lap, she played with her hair lightly while looking at jungkook, wishing he’d wake up now, she laid sunji on the couch on the other side and covered her with her jacket

She went and got some coffee from the cafeteria, getting food and juice and water for sunji, she went back and sat down, holding jungkook’s hand and caressing it, hours passed and she was passed out in the chair and still holding his hand

Around midnight, jungkook kept shifting and groaning, the slight noise made erina jolt up from her sleep, “ jungkook?..” she whispered lightly, and what she got in response was him rubbing his eyes and groaning, sitting up slowly 

“ jungkookie..” she couldnt help but tear up at the sight of him, “ hey hey.. baby im fine.. whats wrong now?.. see? Im okay..” he tried to comfort her, but she just started full on crying, he opened his arms for her and she immediately lunged forward and hugged him, he hugged back as tight as he could and kissed her head and rubbed her back “ shh.. im okay baby.. im fine.. nothing to worry about..” he kept whispering to her sweet nothings, she nodded and got closer “ you worried me so much..” erina couldnt even talk from how hard she was crying

Jungkook chuckled and smiled; he wiped her face and kissed her quickly “ youre so cute.. i love you..” that was all it took for erina to smile and nod, “ i love you too..” she kissed his cheek, jungkook brought her closer and laid her head on his chest 

“ jungkook.. what happened?..” she bit her lip lightly, nervous enough about asking “ hm.. i smoked too much yesterday night i guess..” his tone was so cold, not a single emotion spotted, it hurt her even more that this was what was happening to him, all by himself

“ why?..” she gathered up the courage to ask again “ i was too stressed.. “ he answered and kissed her head, “ let it go for now okay?.. lets go to sleep..” he laid her next to him after proposing the idea of sleeping, which made her immediately melt in his chest, breathing in his scent that seemed stuck on him, it made her fall asleep quiet quickly

The next morning, the doctor took jungkook for check ups, and it took long before he came back, changed in his normal clothes and grabbing his stuff, “ lets go” he didnt even say what happened with him, erina took sunji and they headed outside getting in erinas car driving to the motel jungkook was staying at “ you sure you don’t wanna stay?..” she asked once again and he chuckled. “ ill be fine, im coming by anyway later cause the workers are coming today arent they?” With jungkook’s statement erina realized that most of her furniture would be moved in today

“Yeah.. right..” she nodded “ mhm, so ill go shower and freshen up, then ill come over, then maybe we could celebrate, yeah?” He smiled and took her hand in his, careful not to distract her from driving

Erina chuckled and nodded “ okay..” she parked at the motel, jungkook gave her a quick kiss and kissed the 5 year olds sleeping figure in the back

“ ill see you in a few hours babe “ he kissed her quickly more than once, once she said goodbye he waved and left

He went to his room to take a shower, relaxing under the hot water, but not before taking off his sensor and making sure its safe outside the bathroom where the steam and water is

He made sure to be quick, he got out and put on his sensor again and dressed in what was his best washed outfit he had right now, reminding himself to talk to the  
Maids before he leaves, he dried his hair and styled it, taking his stuff and leaving the room, telling the maid to clean his room

He sent a text to erina letting her know hes on his way, he drove to her house and arrived on time, cause 10 minutes later he was helping the workers load the furniture in and telling them where to place the stuff, occasionally looking at erina and sunji and spotting the happy grins on their faces 

A few hours later and lots of loud noises, they were done, and erina was so happy that she gave jungkook the sweetest kiss hes ever had in his life to the point he felt starstruck, even more starstruck when erina lifted up sunji and gave him a kiss on his cheek and giggled “ look! Koo is blushing!” She kept laughing at him and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop smiling or his blush

“ shall we go out then? I know exactly where we can go” jungkook smirked, sunji nodded excitedly, “ let me go grab our stuff and ill be back” erina kissed his cheek and went to her new furnished room and took her stuff and sunjis and left downstairs To see jungkook carrying her and kissing her all over her face making her giggle and try to move away, she chuckled “ come on you two babies, lets go” she called out, and sunji laughed at jungkooks pouty face, he chuckled and held her hand, going to his car with them

They got in and jungkook started driving, jungkook and erinas hands still linked together while sunji was sitting on erinas lap looking out the window

“ where are we going?..” erina asked once they took a different route ,” the festival they’re holding near the beach” his reply made her heart and eyes lit up with happiness, she heard about it and wanted to go there so bad, and now she is, thanks to her boyfriend 

The entire time there was filed with jungkook buying food and gifts for them, ending up dancing with sunji in the sidewalk while erina takes a video of them with a laugh, it was soon time to go home after since the little baby with them was tired, so jungkook drove them home “ put sunji in bed and come out again alright? I want to talk to you about something “ jungkook said and leaned his back on the car as he watched erina nod and take her child to her room

A few minutes later she came back and went to him “ whats up?..” she felt something weird was going on, and she didnt like it, jungkook held her hand and brought her closer, a sigh escaped her lips and he guided her hand on his sensor slowly, a confused look ruled her face before she realized, a small gasp left her lips, she looked into jungkooks eyes that were so full of self pity and sadness

“ why ?..” she couldn’t gather more words to say, jungkook couldnt answer right away, he just looked away and brought her closer “ because im dying baby..” he smiled bitterly as he watched erinas eyes gloss with tears and her lips tremble, she shook her head “ youre not jungkook.. please tell me you’re not..” she begged, and he looked at her with a dull expression “ wish i can baby.. im doing the surgery soon, next week, the possibility of me living is even less than before, but.. ill live for you and sunji, I promise..” he caressed her hand lightly 

Erina lunged forward and hugged him tightly “ youre not gonna die jungkook.. please dont die.. dont leave me and sunji alone.. we love you so much and i.. i finally found the person i want to spend my life with and sunji finally found her dad and.. we love you so much jungkookie.. please dont leave us..” she barely said between sobs, it pained his heart so much

Jungkook held her tightly and kissed her head as he closed his eyes tightly, starting to cry as well “ i love you so much.. i love you so much and sunji.. you guys mean the whole world to me and i wanted to die every single day before i met you and now i have you, my perfect family.. i feel so fucking horrible because i might not be there.. i might not be there for you or sunji, i wont be able to marry you and make you live a blessed life, i wont be able o give sunji a sibling she loves, i wont be able to be there and im so sorry baby..” his broken voice only resembled how his heart was broken

It surprised erina to see him like thisc she hugged him tightly and shook her head “ youre gonna live jeon jungkook... youre gonna live and we’ll get married and have kids together and we’ll be a big happy family.. we will be okay” she gave him a soft kiss and let his hug talk instead of his words, he was holding on tightly and didnt want to let go, as if he did he’ll disappear, and he was so scared of losing them

“ come on baby, lets go inside, we’ll sleep together okay?..” erina caressed his cheek and watched him nod, leading him inside to her room and laying in bed with him, both hugging each other after they got rid of unneeded clothes on bed, jungkook hugged erina protectively and kissed her head and kept whispering ‘ i love you’ 

She fell asleep while whispering it back to him, jungkook for once fell asleep with his heart content and loved


	5. Jungkook and female oc 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After jungkook’s surgery!! What happens?

Almost a week and a half later, jungkook did his surgery, and it was a miracle that he lived, the surgery continued for a few hours.

And erina walked in slowly, being careful not to wake him up, she walked up to hid bed, seeing him hooked up to all those machines, a gas mask covering most of his face, she bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes, playing with his hair slowly, lifting it up from his eyes, she looked at sunji and lifted her up “ look, koo is okay..” sunji nodded, even though she was convinced that he was hurt

“ can i kiss him?..” she asked, her eyes never leaving him, erina nodded and brought her closer, sunji pecked his forehead, and they both stared silently at him sleeping, erina tearing up on the sight of her boyfriend 

He opened his eyes, squinting at the light then opening his eyes, he saw erina and sunji’s figure, erina covering her mouth and tearing up, while sunji was smiling widely “ hey.. “ he said, his voice rough and harsh, but even so it was all erina wanted to hear “ hi.. morning..” she told him. Even though it was way past morning, it didn’t matter

Jungkook pulls himself up weakly. Sitting up slightly, pulling down his mask, he smiled at them “ are you okay?..” sunji asked and he smiled widely, nodding “ im okay baby..” she nodded, leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek, which resulted in him hugging her

He didn’t forget his girlfriend either, he opened his arms and engulfed her in as she cried, he rubbed his back as he looked at her with a fond look, his smile wide, he kissed her head and sunjis “ babe.. im fine..” erina nodded as she pulled away, wiping her tears 

“ im sorry, im just so happy.. “ jungkook nodded at her and smiled widely “ i know.. i am too.. “ he kissed her hand, moving a bit for her to sit next to him, with sunji in his lap still, erina laid next to him, holding his hand and kissing his cheek

Feeling so happy that a week passed by and she was even happier to see jungkook standing in his normal attire, his hair a little messy, looking a bit tired but yet, looking so gorgeous and healthy 

Erina watched as her daughter ran to jungkook and hugged him tightly, making him coo and carry her, twirling her as she giggles, her heart felt so full of love for them

She started to think that running away from home wasnt the worst thing ever after all, jungkook walked over to her carrying sunji, Smiling widely as he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss

“ lets go home now..” erina said as she held his hand, jungkook nodded “ mind if i stop at the motel get my stuff and my car?..” jungkook asked, which erina nodded to “ yeah sure..” 

Jungkook got in the car with her, sunji in his lap, holding him tightly, it made jungkook want to marry erina right in that moment so he could be the husband and father they needed, but it was a bit too soon, they’ll have to wait a bit, he needs to make it perfect first

When erina reached the motel, they helped jungkook get his stuff in his car, they got in their separate cars and promised to meet at her house, an indirect way Of asking him to live with them

Jungkook arrived just as they did and helped him load in, erina giving him a big kiss and telling him to rest while she makes food, but he and sunji went ans unpacked, his stuff lined perfectly with erina’s

Later on, erina found jungkook laying on the couch wearing his sweats and taking a nap with sunji laying on his chest holding his shirt as his arms are holding her small figure, she kissed their heads lightly and let them rest for a bit, the food will take a while to get ready still, so she went and took a quick shower, drying her hair and getting dressed after shes done

When she went downstairs, its the same as she left, both still sleeping, she put the food on the table and got the drinks, she slowly walked over to them and knelt down “ hey.. jungkookie.. suni.. foods ready..” she stared at how jungkooks face scrunched up at being woken up, nodding “ mhm..” his rough voice was obvious

Now he sat up and his hair wasnt covered, she saw a little fountain on his head made with his hair, she chuckled, knowing it was suni 

“ morning sunshine” she laughed lightly as she watched jungkook smile and rub his eyes “ shut up..” he said jokingly, shaking sunjis sleeping figure lightly and kissing her head “ time for food baby..” sunji nodded and stayed glued to kook, so he took it as a sign to get up anyway, they walked over to the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen table and eating, sunji had to get up and sit in her own seat to eat properly 

Her and jungkook both looking tired and so ridiculous, erina sneaking in a picture of them quickly before they notice, but even if they do, they wont be able to delete it, she’ll hold onto it as long as she lives


	6. Jungkook and female oc 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge!!

Epilogue.

In just two years, lots of things happened with the jeon’s, as their one year anniversary hit, jungkook proposed, and they both cried while sunji was filming them, hugging each other tightly while jungkook delivered a speech that made Erina cry harder, he gestured for sunji to come, so she ran over to him and hugging him tightly. He lifted her up and cried more when sunji wiped his tears and said “dont cry, daddy”

This was the perfect family they all wanted, even though they met in a weird way, but it doesnt matter, they’re together and thats what matters

Erina found a great job, getting promoted, sunji has started kindergarten, and soon after jungkook got signed as a full time model since his photos and visuals got viral quick enough

But it all worked out fine, jungkook bought them a new house, one that they own and dont need to pay rent for, it was big and great

Their wedding wasnt bad either, it was magnificent, their friends and jungkooks family were there, all so happy for them, so happy to see the looks of love they were giving each other, jungkook even cried when he saw her walk down the aisle with her hand linked with his dad’s

His family made her feel right at home, ad sunji was so happy to play with jungkook’s nephew, jiwoo, the whole time they were running and laughing together

Erinas gown was absolutely gorgeous, trailing behind her and making her seem like a real queen, and in the reception, erina changed her dress again, something not so heavy but still absolutely beautiful

They kept glued to each other, introducing each other to each others family and friends, feeling extremely welcomed around everyone, eventually, his mother and brothers wife stole erina away while his brother and dad went outside for a smoke, jungkook companied them but kept his hands off the cigarettes

They talked about everything, how much they love erina already, how happy they are, how the two kids are cute together, it was amazing, it felt like the stars finally aligned to jungkook

Erina wasnt any different, his mother and sister in law chatted her up, making her feel welcome, giving advice with anything she needed, she felt very happy, despite her family not coming to her own wedding to the man she actually loves, it didnt matter anymore, because she found a proper family, even if it wasnt blood related

To jungkook’s delight, the area they lived in had a new built complex, so he immediately rang up his family telling them to live there, so they could be around each other all the time, it was a walking distance after all

But it made him even happier when his two best friends, jimin and taehyung, moved in there as well, and sunji jumped and giggled in happiness as all her friends were so close, jiwoo, mingyu and sally

The days where jungkook would be in work and erina would be at home, she’d find herself inviting over the couple and jungkook’s family, both bringing food of their own and eating together in the backyard while the kids played with the stray dog that jungkook found on his way home

When jungkook came home, face still covered in make up, but normal clothes, erina found herself laughing as everyone jokingly flirt with him, while jimin was saying how he needs to talk to his stylist to learn to do eyeshadow like that

He found his place next to his wife, holding her hand and kissing her quickly, eating and talking with the rest

He couldnt help but smile so big when he saw erina crying late at night cause she was so happy because she felt so Accepted with everyone around

And it all was so perfect, erina’s family came over, and jungkook found himself inviting his own family over to bond a little, it ended in a fight between them and her family, but jungkook didnt let it end like that, they were talking shit, saying how she needs to go back to her ex And horrible things that made his mother slap her mother

Jungkook ended up calling the police, they pulled them out even though they were protesting 

And erina ended up crying and hugging his mother tightly, thanking her endlessly for standing up for her

Jungkook felt right at home, where his family and friends where, it never felt better


	7. Yoonkook: finally found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " wont give up till i find you" 
> 
> /////
> 
> Some old wip that i started, honestly i forgot the plot and i dont think i can continue it, but here

Jungkook walked slowly through the streets of Daegu

Finding them different but the familiar feeling settling in him

He messed his hair lightly as he looked around him, the dark dirty streets gave him memories of a few years ago when his older friend invited him to daegu to celebrate Christmas with him

He chuckled lightly as pleasant memories came rushing in his mind, it made his heart beat like he’s seeing them for the first time 

Even though they are stuck in his mind from the moment he wakes up till he falls in a deep slumber where he dreams of the boy who disappeared from him

Jungkook checked the time on his watch, 10:34 

He sighed and put his phone in his pocket, it’s getting late and dark, he’s hungry and he has to go back to his hotel soon 

He sighed, his mind and heart arguing 

His heart telling him to continue looking, it’ll be worth it, but his mind had other plans, telling him that he can look later and not to exhaust himself

Jungkook decided to listen to his heart and started running around the town, frantically looking around like an owl trying to spot its prey 

Jungkook’s heart was faster than the speed he was running at, the thought that he might be closer than ever to finally finding him making him more excited and faster 

Hours passed and it hit 1 am, jungkook collapsed on the ground, his chest heaving and his face scowling, he let his body rest on the dirty pavement, his breathe hitting it and running out 

His tears started to spill and his fists hit the harsh ground, his sobs filling the empty lonely dark streets 

“ fucking min yoongi! Come back! Come back to me! Where did you go ?! Why did you go?! You promised you’d stay! You promised you’d never leave me! Just come back!” His screams became tiny whimpers of pathetic begging 

“ please... just please.. come back..” his exhaustion got the best of him, his body shaking and his throat hurting And whimpering 

He wiped his tears off, slowly standing up and walking back to the hotel, his fists clenching and hot tears Hitting his hoodie

As soon as he walked in He took his clothes off in a hurry, practically fighting with them. Heading to the shower, as he turned on the water and waited for it to heat up

He glanced at himself in the mirror, his eyes scanning how he looked, sighing and caging his face in his face 

“ i miss you so much.. i wish you were here.. “ he wiped his tears and jumped in the Shower after it was hot enough and filled up the tub

He sat down And melted into the water, it giving him a sense of comfort and relaxation

But it reminded him so much of yoongi.. and it hurt so bad, it hurt so bad that he had to take a bath to feel the same way his old best friend did

He stayed in the water, his tears never stopping, his heart numb from the pain for all these years, his body weak and his mind fucked 

He got out of the shower, wearing his boxers and pajama pants and laid in bed, thinking of where to find yoongi and how

He fell asleep on the thought of his heart exploding with happiness when he finally finds him..

Almost a week later, and jungkook’s flight date was coming up, he had to go home, he cant afford to stay any longer, and the search for yoongi has failed, again 

On the way to the airport, he kept looking around, maybe hoping to see yoongi, but he gave up when he reached there, he paid the taxi silently and just headed inside

He walked inside, checking in and everything had gotten ready, he waited for the gate to open, meanwhile that, he called up jimin to talk to him ( and taehyung who was next to him ) 

“ im telling you, i searched every single spot, i even went back to his old house! His parents dont live there anymore” jungkook groaned and failed to notice the stare of a masked and hooded mad on him

“ well.. did you ask where they are now?” Jimin asked

“No! They would think im a stalker or something!”

“Well, technically you are” taehyung pitched in, “ shut up tae” kook huffed, already getting annoyed 

“ i spent two weeks in here, payed more than i can ever get, and- what?!” He snapped as he looked at the stranger who tapped his shoulder, very frustrated 

The guy looked at jungkook surprised, not expecting that kind of reaction

“ was there something you needed ?” Jungkook asked as the man kept staring wide-eyed, jimin and taehyung asking what happened

The guy nodded and slid down his mask quickly, making jungkook gasp in shock and drop his phone but he caught it last minute, the call hang up, he put his phone on his heart that was beating fastly 

“Hey.. didnt think i’d see you here from all places, jeon jungkook” the same gum smile..

“Youve gotta be fucking kidding me.. “ jungkook groaned, “ shut up, this is the first thing you tell me after you havent seen me for years?”

Yoongi shrugged “ well, you snapped at me” he smirked, “ well, first of all, youre all covered up i didnt know who you were, and second of all, i was pissed” 

Yoongi chuckled at jungkook’s reponse “ sure kookie..” he was surprised as he felt great weight on him and sudden warmth, he quickly melted in the hug and hugged jungkook 

“ i missed you so much hyung..” the quiet voice whispered in his ear and he smiled widely “ missed you more, kid..”

Jungkook huffed again “ will you stop that ? Im 23 “ yoongi pretended to think and shook his head “ nah, suits you right, you havent changed one bit “

Kook facepalmed “ from all the places i had to see you in daegu in, i saw you at the damn airport.. youve gotta be shitting me “ 

Yoongi chuckled “ yeah i heard you talking to your friend, what were you saying?” Jungkook huffed at his question, like yoongi knew what jungkook had gone through

“ i stayed 2 weeks in daegu, kept looking around all over town till 2 am and went back to the hotel that i paid so much for, and barely found any clue where you were!” 

Yoongi rubbed his back “ im sorry.. some stuff happened..”


End file.
